Idol
' Idol Sorcerer 1' CN Small Humanoid (Construct) CR: 1/2; EXP: 200 Init +7 Senses Perception + 0, darvision Defense AC 15, touch 14, flat-footed 12(+1 Natural, +1 Size, +3 Dexterity) hp 5 (1d6+2) Fort + 2 Ref + 3 Will + 2 Defensive Abilities Spell Resistance: 11 Offense Speed 20 ft, Fly 40 (Perfect) Ranged Book +3 1d3 x2 Sorcerer Spells Prepared (CL 1st; concentration + 3) 0: Detect Magic, Resistance, Read Magic, Mage Hand 1: Fire (DC: 14)(4/day) Statistics Str 4 Dex 17 Con 14 Int 12 Wis 10 Cha 15 Base Atk + 0; CMB -4; CMD 9 Feats Improved Initiative Skills Diplomacy: +7, Slight of Hand: +7, Martial Knowledge (Book): +5, Use Magic Device: +7, Bluff: +7, Fly +7 Languages English, Japanese, and Draconic Gear Book, NPC Gear Bio Created as little constructs to aid spellcasters in creation of magic items and other day to day tasks, Idols are semi-living constructs that speak in cute little voices and can paint with their little brush shaped butts. Idols usually do not go out on their own and usually aren't discovered without being near a powerful spell caster, though occasionally one will stray and occasionally grow it's own full force of personality. Most never make it past level 1. Some are created by Idol Honey Pots that spew these creatures out by the dozen to protect it's self. Idols are always created in the color of their element, as such there are idols other than fire idols out there. Idols As Characters * +4 DEX, -4 STR * Small Humanoid (Construct) * Idol base land speed is 20 feet, and a fly speed 40 (Perfect) *Darkvision out to 60 feet * +4 racial bonus to slight of hand, and diplomacy checks. * Automatic Languages: English or Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) * Idols gain Spell Resistance equal to 10+ total hit die * Idols gain energy resistance 5 to one type of energy that determines your color. Fire (Red), Ice (Blue), Sonic (Green), or Force (Yellow). If selecting a Yellow Idol, The level adjustment becomes +2. * Natural Armor +1 * Proficient in Rapier, Fan, Magnet, and Pie * Level Adjustment: +1 = Idol Variants = Ice Idol These idols are tinted blue and are adept in Ice magic. These Idols have the Ice spell instead of fire. Wind Idol These idols are tinted green and are adept in Wind magic. These Idols have the Wind spell instead of fire. Star Idol These idols are tinted yellow and are adept in Star magic. These Idols have the Star spell instead of fire, as well as the Advanced creature template. = Idol as Familiar = Though idols are intelligent enough to be their own creature and ive life alone, they are drawn to the magic arts and especially to powerful casters. As such, if you possess the improved Familiar Feat, as well as the leadership feat, the Idol can work as both your Familiar and your Cohort. The Idol uses all of the statistics for a familiar, however it's hit dice are considered to be 4 lower than your own, and this cohort can never have a familiar of it's own. As a familiar, an Idol grants a +4 bonus to all use magic device checks.